


Reassurance

by Rivulet027



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling and Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian isn't sure he's not going to wake up and discover it was all a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Latter Days. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Velvet Goldmine.
> 
> A/N: This was written in 2004, posted to my lj and promptly lost. I found it again while organizing my fic.

Christian still has moments where he fears he’ll wake up and discover it was all just a dream and Aaron never found him. He can’t imagine going back to that semi-numb state of thinking Aaron’s dead and it’s all his fault, yet he’s not sure he trusts the happiness he feels now. It’s too great, too wonderful, to actually be real. He never knew he could feel this whole and he doesn’t want to lose it, but he’s not sure he trusts it.

He wakes in a semi-panic in the middle of the night. The feeling that he’s alone, lost Aaron, or never got Aaron back has him twisted in sheets and reaching across their bed to make sure that Aaron's there. His hand meets nothing. Eyes still closed and frowning he reaches farther till his hand hits the edge of the bed.

He sits up and looks at the empty tangle of sheets and the panic wells in his chest causing his breath to grow towards harsh ragged pants. This isn’t happening, because Aaron can’t just not be there and it couldn’t have just been a dream. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath and it's then he hears the television playing softly.

Shaking his head at his own foolishness he exits the bedroom and heads for the living room, which is where he finds Aaron curled up on the sofa somewhere between awake and asleep drowsily watching Velvet Goldmine.

He has to admit he’s never really gotten the movie, it all seems far too fictional to him. As Aaron tilts his head to smile at him Christian finds himself telling him, “You love this movie.”

Aaron grins lazily at him and moves to give him enough room to curl in next to him before covering them both with the blanket he’s using before he admits, “I like seeing Ewan McGregor jump around naked.”

“And making out with Brian,” Christian adds with a smile as Aaron snuggles into him, an arm wrapping tightly around him and his chin against his back. Christian sinks into the embrace as he gets a quick kiss on his shoulder.

For a moment they watch in silence as Curt Wild smears glitter over his pale chest. Curt screams, sings, jumps around like a loon, drops his pants, puts them back on and then there’s the part with the fire. 

Aaron kisses him again as the movie quiets before asking, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Christian whispers. He almost adds ‘am now’, but doesn’t. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Aaron there with him, the solidness that this is real. He can feel Aaron watching him and not the movie so he turns in Aaron’s arms, looks at him, “Why are you asking?”

“You...you looked hurt when you walked in,” Aaron frowns at him.

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” Christian admits, “Did you have another nightmare?”

He sure Aaron is blushing by the somewhat sheepish smile on his face. He reaches up and touches Aaron’s cheek. Aaron still gets nightmares sometimes and by now Christian’s used to waking up and comforting him. If he wasn’t there when Aaron needed him Christian wasn’t sure how he’d feel about himself.

His answer is a shake of Aaron’s head and the words, “Just couldn’t sleep.”

Christian nods and starts to turn his attention back to the screen, but a soft ‘hey’ stops him. He looks up and finds concern on Aaron’s face. Feeling confusion over this he asks “Yeah?”

Aaron’s hand moves till it finds his and then he’s tangling their fingers together before telling him, “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
